


Stranded

by CMCS1520



Series: FrUk Holiday Week 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fantasy, Fantasy AU, FrUk Holiday Week 2017, Human Names, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stranded at sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: FrUK Holiday Week 2017 Day 5: Fantasy AU





	Stranded

It had been seven days since Arthur had been stranded at sea. Seven long excruciating days out in the goddamn sea laying a small boat with limited supplies. Those supplies were now gone. Slinking the the bottom of the boat, Arthur threw his hands over his eyes and sighed, this was it, even a sorcerer like himself could not get out of this situation. He was tired and dreaded everything he had done in the previous days which had landed himself in his situation. 

 

Suddenly, he felt a knock on the side of the boat, great, him again. Slowly sitting up, Arthur looked over the side into the water to see a familiar, and annoying, face look up to him. A merman, who was precisely the reason he was in the situation. Smiling, the merman slippined his arms over the side of the boat, rocking it slightly, exposing his deep blue scales which were peppered down his shoulders to his fins. 

 

“Francis,” Arthur said, “Do, please, fuck off.”

 

Francis laughed and slicked his wet blonde hair from his face. His eyes were light blue, almost entrancing, almost. Mermaids and their male counterparts had a long history of drowning enchanted victims. Or was that sirens? Arthur did not care, nevertheless, he did not trust Francis as far as he could throw him. But secretly he knew he was lying. Arthur had known Francis for years throughout his travels across the sea, no matter where he sailed, Francis found a way to pester him and make him laugh.

 

“Mon amour,” Francis drawled as he took up one of Arthur’s hands and kissed it gently, “Let me take you home.”

 

Arthur did not pull his hand away, but he looked past Francis towards the vast waters. Each day for the past week Francis had offered to take him home to Britain, but whether he said it with sincerity or maleficent intentions was unknown to him. Which is precisely why he had declined every offer.

 

“No,” Arthur muttered. His throat was dry and his stanema was extremely low. He had no strength to argue.

 

Frowning, Francis released Arthur’s hand and tilted his chin back to face him. Scanning over Arthur’s face, Francis immediately could tell he did not have much life left in him. Another day, at most. He was most certainly dying. Francis brushed his index finger over Arthur’s cheek. The Englishman did not care. Arthur leaned into Francis’ touch and closed his eyes. If this was how he was going to pass so be it, he liked it.

 

Smiling, Francis bended further into the boat, the border of the boat jabbed into the beginning of his tail below his belly button uncomfortable. He ignored the feeling. Although it rubbed his scales the wrong way, and his skin had begun to feel dry, he had gained the ability to breath out of water through some magic provide to him. This gave him some comfort.

 

Francis keep one hand on Arthur’s cheek while he planted his other on the far side of the man’s waist on the hard wooden floor of the boat. Noticing Francis’ position change, Arthur rolled his head back and sighed. He did not care. Francis could tell.

 

“Arthur,” Francis began. He pinched Arthur’s cheek lightly to rouse him.

 

Groaning, Arthur’s eyes slit open and he stared at Francis, who lingered only a few inches from his face. Arthur only hummed in response to signal is attention was placed on Francis. Though, Francis and his impending death was the only thing that he could currently focus on. Furrowing his eyebrows, Francis tilted Arthur’s chin up further and gazed into his green eyes in a scolding manner.

 

“I’m taking you home.”

 

“No,” Arthur replied weakly. He was fading and knew he was clearly at false in this discussion. Francis knew it too.

 

“Fine then,” Francis responded as he wrapped an arm around Arthur’s waist, “I’ll bring you there without your permission.”

 

Arthur gasped as Francis quickly pulled him overboard. He hit the water like a brick, sinking down for only a moment until his adrenaline kicked in and he swam back up. Arthur broke the surface, gasping and blindly reaching out. In response, Francis took Arthur into his arms and wrapped his tail around the Englishman’s lower body so he would still himself for a goddamn second. Momentarily regaining his breath, Arthur sunk into Francis’ hold and surrendered to whatever his fate may be. 

 

But, he knew what it was already. Francis would never hurt him, Arthur always knew that. Yet, he suppressed it. Yes, Francis’ infernal singing did get his ship destroyed, but he was the one who rescued him from the wreckage. Not like that excused his actions. 

 

Now that it was on his mind, Francis had saved him several times over the course of their, well, friendship/rivalry. Or maybe their relationship was a bit more than realized, he could never tell. Arthur sighed and laid his head in Francis’ shoulder, midning not to scratch his scales in the wrong way. 

 

“Damn,” Arthur thought to himself, “I love this insufferable man.”

 

Gazing down at Arthur as they floated peacefully, the journey back to Britain on hold, Francis smiled. He placed a small kiss on the top of Arthur’s head and closed his eyes. He loved this human too much. How many years had they known each other? He had not counted but he knew it was many. And throughout those years he had, through some magic, found a way to (for a short period) be able to develop legs and was planning to visit his friend once he found a manner in which they could communicate. Of course Arthur could visit him, but with sea-trade being the new ‘thing’ of the era, that would prove to be difficult. Now was better than never to tell him.

 

“Someone’s being a bit more compliant,” Francis murmured, “Something on your mind?”

 

Might as well get it out.

 

“I love you,” Arthur stated, shocking himself by just coming out with it.

 

“I love you too,” Francis replied in honesty. Arthur grinned. 

 

Arthur placed a quick kiss to Francis’ lips, which was returned with double the affection and length. Sighing as Francis’ peppered his face with light kisses, Arthur concluded that maybe it was best that they returned home before he passed out then and there. Francis had the same thought. And with that, they left.


End file.
